ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S1) Round 2, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. When I call your name, please step forward. Epiqua Uniqua. Gretchen Valesca. Innalotta Payne. Pussy Poppins. You are... safe. The rest of you – Bloo Beans, Elissa Catharsis, Epiphany, Dorothy Gay, Morphine and Ebony Dark'ness – represent the best and the worst of this week. Now, it's time for the judges' critiques. First up is Elissa Catharsis. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim Jaxswim Your Catfish'd profile lacked effort, honestly. I didn't crack a smile and there was nothing but text for me to look at. And picking BEIGE for your runway outfit? I have to say, I was impressed last week, but this week was not my cup of tea. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I don't agree with Jax, I thought your main challenge submission was really funny and I liked all the double entendres – especially the "release through art" one which audibly made me laugh. It was a big risk to not have a visual attached, but I think your personality shined through and the text was enough. Your runway was another risk as monochromatic looks are hard to pull off, but the silhouette is solid. I also have to give you points for not totally copying the original painting; you took elements of it while adding your own Elissa flair. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rhonda_the_stalker_fan! Rhonda The sexual innuendo is strong with this one! Haha, it’s the first thing I notice, but its very creative and well done! They just kept going, and didn’t stop! The use of high art in your profile too though? Classy and sexy! I mean, isn’t sex just a higher form of art? I like we get to know a little bit about you and your story too! The two boyfriends is interesting and showed a vulnerable side. You were open…in more than one way. For your runway look, beige is risky; its boring, and a queen should never be boring. But the risk paid off! You look stunning hunty! The choker is a nice contrast to. The painting choice I was worried about, but the modern look and fierceness make it work! http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunslicer2 Your challenge was funny, good submission. Just wish there was a visual experience to it, too. Great outfit choices! Wish there was some sort of hat to match the picture, but I think overall a good job! Next up is Dorothy Gay. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim Jaxswim The Catfish'd profile is hilarious, from the dick size to the kinks to Republicannot. And your runway look is stunning. Pure art! I have no critiques. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I really enjoyed your main challenge because of your use of a visual – everything from the “Catfish’d” logo to the profile picture to that beige catfish wallpaper really helped the app come to life. My only critique would be that the intro was a little too lengthy, but the actual submission itself was funny. You had some great jokes like “Race - RoPaul’s,” “(see more)” for the copiously long kink section, “tequila,” etc. Meanwhile, your runway was jaw-dropping. I love the attention to detail, I love how abstract it is, and I love how true to the original source material it is. Plus the fact that you were able to improvise the bottom half of the outfit so well. It’s also really loyal to Dorothy Gay’s character given how colorful and rainbow-y it is. Great job. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rhonda_the_stalker_fan! Rhonda First off, I just loved you included the Catfish’d bit. That is committing! Second, Dorthy is gorgeous! But what really is important to me is the profile for this challenge. Its what flexes your creativity! And there is tons of creativity here! Its hilarious, from the endless links of kinks to TEQUILA! I know who this queen is from this profile (basically a slut). For your runway look, an abstract painting? Bold. Painting your whole body blue. Bolder! What time you had to take to do that! The rainbow motif is solid choice for someone named Dorthy Gay! I also love hats, so nice choice. Really, just look like you stepped out of that painting and that took effort! Well done. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunslicer2 Honestly, I really enjoy just the entire graphic design of your submission. Not only was the submission comedic, but it was an aesthetic pleasure! Also, great art skills, and true to form. Not much else to say, but good job! Next up is Morphine. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim Jaxswim Looks like your SIREN program needs a little work! However.... it made me laugh so I don't have an issue. The effort in those fake texts is amazing. Now the runway.... well, I wish you weren't so LITERAL with the face, but true to form I suppose. The gothic take on the outfit is intriguing if somewhat out of place. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul You had the funniest main challenge submission for me, I died at “you’re uncut? You deserve to join her.” I loved your unique spin on the app; while everyone else was catfishing as a woman, you were catfishing as some creepy monster-serial killer hybrid. It was made funnier by the men not knowing what you were even talking about. Although I’m not the biggest fan of your runway, as I think once again the proportions are off, I do have to give you props for crafting your own outfit and not using the robe in the original painting. You clearly know yourself and your brand well. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rhonda_the_stalker_fan! Rhonda Not going to lie, I was terrified when I first saw this. But that’s what you’re going for and you made it work! I admire sticking to your guns and saying screw men! And making your own app? Its inspiring how you help the cause for S.T.E.M. for girls! Really though, I just love those horrifying text messages. This is such a creative idea, and great spooky photos! Like they’re still in my head unfortunately. I look forward to see what you do as the race continues. You’re a queen with a theme it sounds like, and you lived up to that theme in a hilarious and creative way! For your runway look, going for more masculine look is always risky, with how queens are perceived to be. This whole outfit feels like a work of art and you can tell the time it took to make this ensemble. And the twist you used just says, this is how Morphine wears The Scream. It’s just so out there and different, I have to love it. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunslicer2 Okay so the general aura of... you creeps me out, but your challenge submission was definitely hilarious and a lot of effort was put into the text conversations. However, I wish you didn’t use a picture with a watermark for the profile I’m sure that was the joke. I just didn’t like it. As for your runway, honestly... amazing. The take on a classic piece of art became a modern piece. Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. ---- Ladies, I've made some decisions. Elissa Catharsis. Be still, my beating art. You're safe. Bloo Beans. This week, your submission was a pigment of our imagination. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Morphine. Your dating profile had us wanting one more hit. You're safe. Dorothy Gay. This week, you were the surrealist. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have won $3,500 of eyewear from http://www.bradleykenneth.com/. Epiphany. Not even a psychic could see your submission. ... You're safe. For now. Ebony Dark'ness. Your performance was a shot in the dark. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. ---- Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! Just to reiterate - for a lip-sync, you will essentially be "gif-syncing." You can find the lyrics to this specific song online. You will post the lyrics in the comments, and under each lyric, a gif that correlates to the line that's being sung. There should be a gif for every lyric, though you are allowed to re-use gifs for any repeating lines (such as a chorus). You don't have to upload every gif to the wiki, just link to it. The gifs you find are essentially your performance. They should be relevant and dynamic. They should include some sort of dance or representation of the lyric. You should also have a gif for any sections that may not be portrayed in the lyrics – for example, if the song climaxes in a guitar solo, don't just ignore that portion. You're also allowed to edit the lyric text (so, if you want to color, bold or italicize the text for emphasis, go ahead). You have 24 hours to submit a lip-sync, that is, until 10:00 PM EST on Monday, July 31st. There will be no extensions. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts